


Progression

by Gir_Hugs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Identity Issues, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gir_Hugs/pseuds/Gir_Hugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Who are you?</strong><br/> <br/>The words are dark against his pale skin.</p><p>  <strong>Who are you?</strong></p><p>  <em>Your name is James-</em></p><p>No. No, he is not the man that Captain America claims him to be. That he is certain of.</p><p>  <strong>Who are you?</strong></p><p>The Asset, his mind readily supplies. But that doesn't seem right. Not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>(Soulmate AU: Soul bonds may take on any form - platonic, familial, romantic. Soulmates are marked with the first words they say to each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: Soul bonds may take on any form - platonic, familial, romantic. Soulmates are marked with the first words they say to each other.

The Asset is staked out a mile west of the Hydra base, set up in a cave hidden among the cold stone mountain that curves around the valley. The air is cold and biting, but he knows better than to start a fire. As uncomfortable as the chill is, exposure to the elements has never been a high-priority concern for the Asset. Remaining undetected, however, has always been a strict mission requirement, but…this is not a mission and Hydra is not the enemy. And yet, the Asset cannot determine why there is a feeling of unease about reestablishing contact with his Hydra handlers.

 _You know me._ The man had said. And, yes, the Asset knew of him; he was a formidable enemy of Hydra - Captain America. The Asset had read an entire file on the enhanced soldier, committed to memory every strength - accelerated healing, immense physical strength, intelligent strategist - and weakness - emotional, protective, trusting - that Hydra knew about Captain America.

 _You know me_ , Captain America had said and, while it was true, the emotion, the startling sincerity and pleading desperation with which he said those words - _you know me_ \- had unsettled something within the Asset. A sense of familiarity, unexpected and overwhelming, had surged through him, shocking him out of his efficient detachedness and making him lash out in panic.

_No, I don’t!_

_Bucky_ , Captain America had called him, irritating something in the back of the Asset’s mind. _You’ve known me your whole life._

A flash - American army uniform stretching tight across his shoulders, warm feelings of camaraderie with the tiny punk walking with him - had blazed across his mind, intense and burning. He’d felt the terror then, cold and paralyzing, trying to take hold, but the Asset was not allowed to feel emotion and certainly not one as debilitating as fear. So the Asset had analyzed the situation, realized that detachment was no longer an achievable state and wrestled back some sense of control by morphing the fear into burning rage.

_Your name is James Buchanan Barnes._

_Shut up!_

That had been three weeks ago. Three weeks of constant movement, multiplying questions, and growing uncertainties. Three weeks since the Asset had failed his mission - knowingly disobeyed his orders by saving Captain America - and refused to return to his handlers. He’s tried to return; he’s found himself circling the perimeter of numerous Hydra bases, five in total now, but something always stops him from making his presence known. He’ll sit just outside their security perimeters and watch for a few days before moving on to the next base.

Leaving the cave, the Asset settles down onto his stomach, balances his long-range rifle against a icy, slick rock and peers through the scope. The mountain base seems to be abandoned. His hourly scans have shown no sign of movement and the road leading up to the base is covered with a foot of undisturbed snow. If his next three scans show no change, he’ll enter the base to scavenge any usable resources, and then set across the border to the next known Hydra base.

Decision made, the Asset returns to the cave and searches through his pack for one of his few remaining protein bars. If the base doesn’t have any supplies, he’ll have to pick up some provisions from somewhere else before leaving for the next location. The near-freezing temperatures have turned the protein bar cold and hard, but the Asset simply grits his teeth. Eating is not meant to be an enjoyable experience, it is a necessity, nothing more.

_Your name is-_

With an angry growl, the Asset hurls the protein bar away, hears it smash against the far wall of the cave. Chest stuttering with shaky breaths, the Asset digs his fingers into his hair and pulls. The sharp sting isn’t painful, but it is grounding, let’s him shift focus away from that niggling memory and gain control of his breathing. After a few minutes of slow, controlled inhales and exhales, the Asset lowers his hands into his lap and rests his weight back against the unwelcoming stone wall.

His heartbeat is steady and his breathing settled, but the disquiet in his mind remains.

_Your name is-_

Huffing in frustration, the Asset roughly pushes up the jacket sleeve on his flesh arm and glares down at the words etched into his right wrist. Given the limited timeline for Project Insight, his handlers had not informed him about the words and the Asset had not noticed them until three days after the helicarriers went down. At first, the words had just angered him, echoing too similarly to his conversation with Captain Rogers. But then there were the nights where he’d find himself zoning out, staring at the words when he should be resting to replenish strength, or tracing a metal finger over them on an endless loop.

**Who are you?**

The words are dark against his pale skin.

**Who are you?**

_Your name is James-_

No. No, he is not the man that Captain Rogers claims him to be. That he is certain of.

**Who are you?**

The Asset, his mind readily supplies. But that doesn't seem right. Not anymore. If he was still the Asset as he is supposed to be, then he would have immediately returned to his handlers and accepted his punishment for a failed mission.

**Who are you?**

He wraps his metal hand around the words, hiding them from sight but they still whisper across his mind.  Panic is building again, he can feel it threatening to drag him under. His heart pounds wildly in his chest as a shiver rocks through his body. Hot, frustrated tears blur his vision. A low, keening whine builds in his throat as he curls in on himself and tries to hide.

**Who are you?**

The words are inescapable, tormenting in their demand for an answer.

**Who are you?**

“I don’t know!”


End file.
